


Warmth

by R_S



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S/pseuds/R_S
Summary: Immediatly after defeating the Accino Family, and getting their Pirate Mark back (no, Luffy never finds out they tricked him into thinking it was there the whole time) The Strawhat Captain comes up with yet another creative way his Second Gear can help his Nakama.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

“That was too close.” Franky’s wiping sweat from his forehead with one massive hand. Usopp rolled over on the grass beside him, long nose a little bent from having fallen from the top of their main mast. The sniper’s relieved when he hears his captain’s laughter echoing towards the sunny, immediately followed by shouting. Luffy’s preferred method of getting everyone back onboard when there weren’t any small boats around left Nami gasping into Sunny’s rear sail. She slides down just as a pair of hands blossom, hugging her tight to the boon so she doesn’t fall and break her leg or something.

 

“Shi-shi-shi!”

“Will you think about your own shitty strength compared to others! You shitty rubberband!!” Sanji’s rubbing his ass, grumbling all the way to the Galley and slamming the door behind him. Zoro sits upright on the lawn where he landed sprawled on his back. Right hand grazing over his swords.

“Mmmnn?! Why’s Sanji so mad?” Luffy’s pouting, crossing both arms.

“ che’ That guy’ll find anything to bitch about.” But Luffy’s eyes remained on the closed Galley door, tongue between his teeth. He’s turning a little red. “Luffy, stop thinking. It’s not good for you.”  

Luffy’s turned around, ready for more maudlin over having made Sanji so upset, when every thought of the enraged cook suddenly becomes that least important thing right now.

 

Zoro’s sitting cross-legged on the grass, boots pulled half beneath him as he’s peeling folds of wet t-shirt and coat away from his chest. The island-ship-thingy, now nothing but stray blocks of floating ice, had been freezing cold. So cold that the small amount of condensation that managed to get on his first mate’s skin had burned the flesh a dark deep red. Shiny, like ice. “O-oi, Zoro! Is that frostbite?” he’s gloves and arms into Zoro’s clothes in an instant, pulling the other up off the ground as he’s unintentionally shaking him.

“ ‘eh O-o-oi! Knock it off, I can do it myself- mmph!”

Zoro’s complaints and assorted indignant curses are silenced when his captain pulls him forward by the hamaraki, sealing warm lips over his. Fingers touch under the hem of the swordsman’s green belly band, probing into each ridge of hard muscle and tracing their outlines. His captain’s tongue slides plaint over Zoro’s lower lip, and he obliges by allowing the other access. Luffy can taste the cold in him.

Releasing their kiss giving a grin. He drags Zoro half clothed to the stairs and up to Sunny’s bath. Passing Robin on the way. The Historian’s too-wide smile of knowing is like a punch in the guts to the swordsman. His captain doesn’t notice, however, and that made it all okay again.

 

Luffy’s thrown open the door to the Bath, shoving his swordsman onto the tiles before he’s closed and locked the handle behind them. Zoro is on his knees, clothes disheveled. Both green eyes gazing for his captain between soft jade eyelashes.

They don’t speak, either one, as Luffy kneels in front of the other and they take their time to undress. Zoro’s chest heaves when his captain drags blunt fingernails along the woven mess of white scar tissue stretching the length of his chest and down to the hip. Luffy lying soft kisses along the lower part of the old injury, glancing lower as he did so. To green curls that crowned his first mate’s pride. He wraps dexterous fingers around that pride, now. Wiping one thumb over the weeping tip.

Zoro keens, both hands coming around to grasp rubbery shoulders, and he can feel his fingers digging in to Luffy’s pliable flesh. His captain hums, huge smile on his lips when he moves to kiss the other, dragging a long touch up the underside of Zoro’s dick and pressing at the thick vein hot with the push of blood. They kiss again, not caring if their teeth clack just a little before Luffy adjusts to a better angle.

Luffy’s hands move purposefully. Touching every feature of his first mate’s chest. Searching for the source of cold that’s crept under Zoro’s skin to hurt him on the inside.

So cold.

“Oi – what are you-!” Zoro watches, half fascinated, half horrified. Up close to his captain, close enough he can feel the change in him as he activates himself. Gear Two, he called it? Zoro can’t remember. He can remember what it look like, though. What it felt like. Steam rising from every rubbery pore as his captain’s blood rushed faster through his veins, pumping heart and lungs and other organs to a level to increase all of his techniques twice over.

Luffy gasps at the air around them, dragging it into hot lungs as he wraps both arms around his swordsman. Zoro grips back, listening to the labor of keeping his body in that state hiss from Luffy’s lips. “This’ll, warm Zoro up.” Luffy’s saying, moving to press a hot forehead to the other. His swordsman winces as deep muscle tissue let go of the cold, replaced with the bright flares of steam and red skin.

 

As the very center of chill melted, Zoro tested his recovery. Luffy’s back hissing as it meets small amounts of water on the tiles he’s laid down upon. The captain’s hair splayed out in every direction, holding still the Gear that makes him hot rubber. Zoro quirks an eye. “How long can you keep that up?” he asks, kneeling above the other. The swordsman’s settles himself back, dragging calloused palms along Luffy’s body. Nails gradually nipping, and when he’s gotten to the younger’s hips Luffy keens. Back arching and toes curling.

“D-donno.” Luffy answers between gasps for air and gasps for pleasure. He glances down to see Zoro smile. A small slip of white teeth visible between pink lips. He wriggles into the other, pressing their groins together to see his swordsman close his eyes to enjoy it. Zoro seemed to enjoy anything that involved his eyes closing. Luffy smiles, running two warm palms up along the older pirate’s sides, fanning his fingers and dragging each along hard nipples.

Heat pressed up from Luffy into Zoro, the heat of his captain’s body, his blood. Most of which was bloating a swollen member. The older gets a hand beneath his captain’s sweating thighs, lifting and pushing back until he can wrap lips around his tip. Luffy gasping for Zoro’s tongue making a long swipe around him. His eyes half closing for the sensation of so much blood moving so fast, rushing to meet his swordsman’s talented tongue and teeth. Lips worrying until his captain’s left seeing stars.

Zoro licks his lips, pulling free to work his grip instead. Fingers dragging soft, indiscernible cries from Luffy’s lips. His captain tasted the same, only warmer. He seemed to simmer, rather than boil, and so Zoro wants to know, how long will the future pirate king last.

 

“Aah!amagawd! Z-zoro~” Hands grapple for purchase on the floor beneath him, but the wet tile just slides against steamy skin. Zoro gives a grin around the wide shaft he’s just taken between his teeth, lapping a slow line along the purpled head of his captain’s wants and needs.

For almost a full minute Zoro kept his captain there, knee bent over one shoulder as he takes him down his throat. There’s a small chiming from the three dew-drop earrings hung on the swordsman’s left ear when he comes away, a line of clear saliva connecting Luffy’s tip to his lips for the briefest of moments before it breaks. Luffy’s on his back with his arms splayed on either side. Eyes closed, his brows drawn together as he pants for breath. Zoro reaches or his captain, gathering the man’s smaller frame into his lap. He slicks a saliva-coated had along himself, pulling Luffy forward and kissing. Luffy can feel his swordsman’s intentions. Can almost see them in his mind, playing out like a movie behind his eyes. When he’s aware of spreading muscle and the slide of a firm familiar member sweeping exactly there, Luffy doesn’t hold back. Mouth falling open in a deep whimper of bliss.

Zoro drank in the sounds Luffy made, along with the obscene slap of wet flesh against wet flesh. His captain felt amazing inside, heated and panting. The warmness of the rubber man’s body flowing like water all around him has he buries himself deeper. And where they were connected he could feel the thrumming of an impossible heartbeat.

Both Luffy’s arms shook grasping closer so Zoro can get to his feet. His first mate supporting his captain’s upper thighs as they begin to move. Zoro lifting back so that he slips nearly free before pushing back inside torturously slow.

And it was torture. Luffy wriggled and squirmed, every light Zoro found in him igniting like bulbs popping. He rests his head on Zoro’s shoulder. His first mate working in and out with a steady, solid rhythm that Luffy clung to like a rope in this stormy sea. Coils of pleasure wrapping into a tight ball just behind his navel, ready and wanting to burst if only Zoro would just go faster.

 

“Luffy.”

 

Zoro’s voice is heavy, like thunder claps across the sky. Luffy opening his eyes to peer through black eyelashes find his first mate. Holding him up, keeping him close. Slipping a new kiss under his captain’s nose, Zoro thrusts in hard. And he swallows Luffy’s sound of gratitude as he drives in a second time. A third. Luffy’s body lurches, a fresh wave of hot steam escaping him all at once, just before he sighs. Lying boneless in Zoro’s arms.

 

The room is hot, shower taps running, and the floor swam under Zoro’s feet as the swordsman kisses his captain, gently guiding him back to the world after he’d lost consciousness. Brown eyes blink up at the older pirate, a hand coming up to cup his first mate’s cheek. “Zoro’s warm, now?” he asks, breaking their kiss for favor of curling up with his head on Zoro’s shoulder.

The older pirate just smiles. In a little while, they’ll clean up.    

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Reviews are welcome!! Zolu forever <3


End file.
